101 Dalmatian Street: DJ In the West
by TheMr.H2O
Summary: After winning a contest, DJ gets to go to America to meet Kanye West and work with him on a new song.
1. Chapter 1: The New Workout Plan

**Hello folks, this is my first attempt at a 101 Dalmatian street story so bear with me. Just a heads up my stories are usually jokes and makes fun of said show and this is no different but I actually enjoy this show so I'll TRY my best not to ruin it, but no pinky promise lol. On to the story.**

_D.J. In the west_

It was a peaceful day in Camden town. The day has just begun and everyone has their moods bright and high. But let's transition to 101 Dalmatian street, as per usual, the house known as the "The Dalmatian family's" house was usually in udder chaos but there's curtain days where it wasn't, and today was one of those days. Delilah and Doug took the pups to the park for the day since they both got days off their jobs.

"FINALLY! I can have a well deserved rest after a week of chores" Dylan, one of the older siblings, said to himself. He decided to take a nap on one of the bean bag chairs. Getting comfy, he drifted off into sleep, until he heard a familiar voice coming down the stairs.

"Wassup bro!" Dolly, the other older sibling, said to her step brother. "Wanna go to the park with the fam?" She asked.

"No thank you! I'm going to enjoy this moment, it's not everyday mom and dad have a day off" he told her.

"Boring! Come on! It'll be fun! We can hang out in the grass and talk crap about other dogs but never say it to their face!" She told him.

"No dolly, I'm just gonna rest today" he told him.

"Ugh fine be boring, you're watching D.J. then" she said grabbing her skateboard.

"Wait D.J. is here? I thought he left with them?" Dylan asked confused.

"Yeah I thought so too but he's in his room making beats for some contest, make sure to check on him, you know how he gets when he goes into 'music mode'" She said walking out the door.

Dylan decided it was best to check up on him now to see how he was doing. He then realized that Dolly said that it was for a contest, which made him remember the last time D.J. entered one, let's just say he's a sore loser. Dylan slowly opened his door to see the musical pup messing around with his turntable.

"Hey D.J. how's your thing going?" Dylan asked. He noticed D.J. jumped a little from the abrupt voice.

"Oh hey Dylan, I'm glad you asked because I just finished it!" D.J. Said proudly.

"That's great, but if you don't mind me asking what is this contest for?" Dylan asked.

"To have Kanye West make a song out of your beat! Duh. I also get to go to America if I win!" D.J. Said excitedly. Dylan was silence for a bit.

"I'm sorry but who?" He said. D.J's face was filled with disappointment.

"You got to be joking Dylan" He said. Dylan shook his head. "It's what I've been playing all week in my room!" D.J. Said.

"All I remember hearing from here is someone talking about poop and a scoop" Dylan said.

"That's one of his songs!" D.J. yelled. Dylan looked at him weird. "Okay maybe not one of his best but still the contest is about him" he finished.

"Well alright, but don't get your hopes up so high, I'll be surprised if mom even lets you go to America at all" Dylan said leaving the room.

"Too late my dear brother" D.J. said smiling. "Now I Wait patiently for the letter" he told himself.

**Next day**

D.J. was waiting by the door all morning for the post man. Dylan on the other hand was starting to worry about him.

"D.J. come on bro you've been sitting here for 3 hours already, you need to eat" Dylan told him.

"Just bring my bowl here" D.J. said still looking at the door.

"Uh no you're going to eat at the table like how everyone else does!" Dylan told him starting to get angry. "Plus I already told you to not get your hopes up, you remember last time right?" Dylan told him. D.J. was about to argue but then with perfect timing the a letter came through the door.

"IT'S HERE!" D.J. yelled grabbing it quickly and going to the living room. Dylan followed his brother to see what it would say, hoping it wouldn't crush his little dreams. D.J. began to read.

"Dear Mr. Dalmatian, 'that's me!' It is with a sadden heart to inform you...that you do not qualify" D.J. stopped reading as he turned to Dylan. He looked at his brother with tears in his eyes. "I guess it wasn't meant to be Dylan. I'll...be in my room if you need me" He told Dylan walking away.

"I'm sorry D.J." Dylan taking the letter. "But I did tell you not to get your-" Dylan stopped while reading the rest of the letter. "Oh this is for dad, not you bro" He said.

"So you mean there's still a chance?" D.J. said excitedly.

"I guess so" Dylan said. D.J. did a little happy dance and went back to the door to do what he was doing 7 minutes ago. Dylan just rolled his eyes and walked away.

**4 hours later**

"Honeyies! We're home!" Doug said with all the puppies hugging him. He got out of the dog pile and saw D.J. on the floor looking miserable. "D.J.? What's wrong?" He asked his son.

"I've been waiting all day for this stupid letter to show up! Like even if I don't win I'll at least still like to know that I lost!" D.J. said angrily.

"Oh you mean this letter?" Delilah said pulling out a letter to D.J.

"YOU HAD IT THIS WHOLE TIME?!" D.J. yelled.

"I told you I was taking with me this morning" She told him.

**Flashback to the morning **

"D.J! I'm taking your letter with me so we all can see you open it when we get back" Delilah said walking out the door.

"Sure whatever mom" D.J. said staring at the door.

**Flashback over**

"bruh you wasted all day sitting by the door" Dolly laughed. Annoyed, D.J. went over to his mom to get the letter and began to open it.

"So? What does it say?" Doug asked.

"I won. I ACTUALLY WON SOMETHING IN MY LIFE!" D.J. yelled with tears of joy coming down.

"That's great honey! Now tell me, what did you win exactly?" Delilah asked.

"Kanye West is going to do a song off my beat!" He said. His mother was silent.

"I'm sorry but who?" She asked.

"Oh not you too" D.J. said.

"Isn't he the guy that did a song about poop and a scoop?" Dolly asked. D.J. had a disappointing expression on his face.

"I also get to go to America to have a tour with him" D.J. said.

"Going to America my butt! You know we can't take you" Doug told his son.

"That's why I want Dylan to take me! He's old enough!" D.J. said to his father.

"Wait what? That's no fair! What about me?" Dolly asked.

"We do need someone to watch the pups" Dylan said.

Delilah and Doug pondered on their choice. They finally made a decision.

"All right D.J. we'll let Dylan take you to America" Delilah said. D.J. did a happy dance while Dylan looked in disappointment.

"BUT you must listen to your brother at all times and bring back a picture of that big coca cola sign in New York" Doug told him. D.J. agreed. "As for you Dolly you stay here and watch the pups" He told his daughter.

"But dad!" Dolly protested.

"But no Dolly! Do it for us please" Doug told her. She finally agreed. Soon everyone left and went off to sleep.

"Hey D.J. just asking when are we leaving?" Dylan asked.

"Tomorrow morning, and we'll be there for the next 2 days if you were wondering" D.J. told him going to sleep.

"Oh dog please help me" Dylan told himself.

**and yeah that's Chapter 1. Like I said I'll try my best to not ruin this beautiful show but once we meet Kanye, things are gonna get interesting. Leave a review to hopefully make this story better and yeah. See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2: Good Life

**Hello folks, time for this story to continue. yeah here's Chapter 2**

_Chapter 2_

It was the morning. Delilah and Doug just left and told Dylan and DJ to enjoy their time in America. Dylan was slowly Starting to panic everytime a minute passed and got closer to 10 am. He's never been to America, nor a different country. He always wanted to ask his father but never had the time to. Now here he is going into a country he doesn't know much about. Him and DJ just finished packing and were waiting until it's time.

"So DJ, did you ever think about how we're gonna get on the plane?" Dylan asked his brother. DJ stared off thinking.

"Aw man I didn't even think about that" He said. "Guess we'll just find a way?" He told Dylan.

"You've planned all of this and you didn't think of how we're gonna get there?" Dylan asked slightly annoyed.

"Well of course I thought about it just never really was the main focus" DJ told him. Dylan just faceplamed. "Actually I've got an idea" DJ said.

"You want me to dig all the way to the airport and through security to get you guys into the cargo hold?" Diesel questioned.

"It would mean the world to me Diesel. Besides you love digging that's your character personality right?" DJ said but as he blinked Diesel was gone. Into the ground of course.

"Come on guys follow me!" Diesel yelled from the hole he made.

"Aw man we just got that tile fixed! Dolly, fixed this once Diesel gets back" Dylan said jumping into the hole with his brothers.

"Oh no worries Dylan, I will" Dolly said smiling.

"Your not going to are you?" Dawkins said.

"Nope! Your in charge bro!" She said jumping into the hole. Dawkins simply sighed while getting stampede by the puppies.

After some time and redirecting, Diesel managed to get DJ and Dylan to the cargo hold.

"Thanks Diesel! Now go home" Dylan told him. He did so.

"Wow so this is what a cargo hold looks like!" DJ said looking around. "It's so...dark and...baggy" he finished. Dylan simply sat down and watched the window hatch as they took off into the skies.

"Well luckily for us my dear brother I packed some food for us in my luggage so we should be good until landing" Dylan said opening his luggage. Instead of food Dolly popped out gasping for air as Dylan fell back from the surprise.

"Dude you really need some air holes in there" She said getting out.

"Dolly?! You're supposed to be watching the pups!" Dylan said.

"Dawkins is watching them" she responded.

**At the house **

"DOLLY YOU MIDDLE CLASS CHILD!" Dawkins screamed as everyone was running around destroying everything. It was udder chaos.

**Back to the plane **

"So you guys excited for America?" Dolly asked her brothers.

"Eh would be if I knew what we were going into" Dylan said worried.

"This is gonna be fricking gangster! I'm gonna meet Kanye West! Then take a picture of that Coca Cola sigh! I'm probably going to eat at a McDonald's for the first time!" DJ said excitedly.

"See that's the spirit DJ!" Dolly said as she went to Dylan. "Come on bro cheer up, it's only 2 days besides we'll get to experience new things and tell everyone when we get back" She told him.

"Yeah, I guess you could be right, guess we'll see" Dylan said kinda brighting up.

"That's the sprit" Dolly said. DJ grabbed his speaker and started play "Flashing lights" by Kanye to give them a little taste of his music.

After the 8 hour flight, they finally landed in the new country and city they've never been. New York City. The letter said that they will be picked up in front of a McDonald's in Manhattan. They got passed security pretty easily. They just hid inside Dylan's luggage until they got to the terminal. They started their journey to said McDonald's and once outside they got to see what this country had to offer. The colorful smelly place named Times Square. So many colors it would make Da Vinci shed a tear.

"Wow it's actually not bad" Dylan said.

"IT'S FRICKING BEAUTIFUL!" DJ yelled getting glares from his siblings. "Sorry it's just...very overwhelming" DJ said.

"I must say, these people got some taste" Dolly said. A limousine pulled up in front of them and the driver walked out holding up a sign saying "Mr. Dalmatian". DJ walked up to him.

"Hello my good sir, I am the Mr. Dalmatian you're looking for" He told the man. He looked confused.

"It's actually a dog?" He said.

"He can't understand you dude" Dolly said.

"But I can" someone said. The door in the back opened to reveal the man himself, Kanye West.

"You...speak dog?" Dylan asked as DJ was lost for words.

"Of course I do, I'm Kanye West" Kanye said.

"Wo-Wow it's nic-nice to finally m-meet y-you mister w-west" DJ said stuttering. The time has come. After all of his hard work, it finally payed off, he finally got to meet his idol.

"Of course kid, now come along and bring your friends with you too" Kanye said getting back into the limousine. All three followed while Dolly started whispering to Dylan.

"That's something you don't see everyday" Dolly said. Dylan simply nodded. Once in the limo Kanye pulled up a screen.

"You see DJ, the moment I heard you beat, it spoke to me, more then my wife does" Kanye said. "DJ, if you can produce more beats like that, I could make you a superstar" He finished. DJ's eyes lighten up. Superstar. Fame. Money. He knew it was do-a-ble but after hearing Kanye say this to him, now it's his destiny.

"Mister West, I will do my best" DJ said proudly.

"Please, call me Kanye kid" Kanye said drinking his whisky. DJ was geeking out in his head, this is the moment he's been waiting for, and it's finally happened. After a pretty long drive that seemed like minutes to Dylan and Dolly, as they were relaxing on some vibrating chairs. Kanye entered his house while the other looked at it from the outside.

"Wow" Is all DJ could say.

"Wow indeed" Dylan said.

"It's...so HUGE!" Dolly said. Dylan snickered at that, Dolly simply looked annoyed at him. They all went inside to see even more breathtaking things.

"Holy mother of dog!" DJ said while looking at a diamond crusted statue of Kanye himself. Dylan ran off to the backyard to only see that Kanye had a rocket ship with his face on the paint job in his backyard.

"Oh sweet mother of all that's holy!" Dylan said ready to feint. Dolly found herself in Kanye's underground recreation of Tony hawk's pro skater 2's skatepark. She was lost for words, Kanye walked up behind her and gave her a skateboard.

"Going ahead, try it" He said. Dolly didn't hesitate.

While Dylan and Dolly were preoccupied, DJ and Kanye went to his office to discuss.

"DJ, I like you kid but your name, it's too boring" He said. DJ was confused. "We need a better name for you, something like DJ DJ, or DJ doggy!" He continued.

"Um yungsirdaddy?" DJ said. Kanye stopped pacing.

"Yungsirdaddy? DJ, kid I think this is a start of something beautiful" Kanye said. DJ smiled at his words knowing something beautiful indeed has started.

**yeah Chapter 2 is done. This shouldn't be that long now probably 2 more or 3 We'll see. Kanye is going through a weird personality crisis right now. I want him to be weird but not too weird. Next chapter he'll be ready. Good day gangsters.**


	3. Chapter 3: All Falls Down

**Cool here's this once again. Also on the side note "London we have a problem" was pretty fire, if you haven't seen it you should watch it. Very good episode, anyways he's chapter 3**

_Chapter 3_

Yungsirdaddy. Guess it was his producer name. In all honesty he didn't even know what to say at first, he found the name funny and just said it. But Kanye seemed to like it so that's a win for him.

**The next day**

Their first official day has finally begun. DJ woke up earlier then everyone else just to check out the place. He stumbled across a room called "Kanye's thinking room" once entering he saw a chair in the middle of a white room. _very odd _he thought. He decided to sit in it and waited to see if anything happens. He waited. And waited. And waited.

"Well this was a waste of time" He said jumping off the chair. But once he turned his direction to the door, Kanye was standing there. "Ah! Oh hey Kanye!" DJ said surprised.

"It seems you've found my thinking room" Kanye said walking up to the pup.

"Yeah but I think it's broken or something, couldn't really think" DJ told him.

"DJ my friend, there's a much bigger purpose for this room" Kanye told him sitting down in the chair. "In this chair, whoever sits in it gets to control the room itself" He said closing his eyes.

"What do you mea-" DJ stopped right as he saw a table appear. Then they were in a house. "How did you" Kanye put his finger on DJ's lips. He got up and pat down on the chair. DJ knew what he wanted and went to sit on the chair.

"Just clam yourself, imagine yourself, somewhere else" Kanye whispered to him. DJ did so, as he closed his eyes he drifted off but not into sleep but his mind. He was physically walking into his head, so to speak.

"What is all of this?" He said looking around.

"Your mind, DJ. This is where you decide where you want to go" Kanye said. "So, where will it be?" He asked. DJ thought about it, before deciding he saw a memory. A memory of his family.

"Home" He said to himself. He then opened his eyes and noticed that he was back in his house. But empty. "Where is everyone?" He said.

"It's just a thought of your house, not of who lives in it" Kanye said walking around. "It seems that you let your feelings decide for you, what's wrong my friend?" Kanye asked.

"I don't know, just...haven't been this far from home in...ever" DJ said looking down. "I kinda don't know how to deal with it" he continued.

"Hm, you see DJ, when I became a super famous man and started traveling the world, I was scared too. I never did anything in my life so leaving home for the first time was...underwhelming. But as time went on I learned to accept it and go to where my heart desires" Kanye said. "My question to you is, does your heart want to be here?" He asked.

"For sure I do! For so long I've wished for something like this to happen to me but...never really thought about being away and for so long to" DJ told him.

"Well trust me kid, the more you grow, the more you learn and you'll get comfortable one of these days" Kanye said getting up. "Now come on, we have a song to finish" He said as everything went back to white. DJ watched as his house disappeared, knowing one day that will actually happen. He followed Kanye out of the room to go to the sound booth. Once exiting the room he noticed his sister barely getting out of bed.

"Good morning Dolly!" He said to her.

"Huh? Oh hey DJ, morning" She said walking back to the skatepark to most likely spend the rest of the day at again. DJ continued on but walked into astronaut helmet.

"AH!" He yelled.

"Chill DJ it's just me" Dylan said opening up the helmet.

"Oh ha uh hey Dylan" DJ said reliefed. He continued on and entered "Kanye's aggressive yelling room" which was the sound booth. "Alright what do you need me to do?" DJ said.

"Oh uh just stand right there dude, I'm gonna spit some bars on your beat and you just give me feedback off every recording" Kanye told him. DJ nodded. After some time it was a feedback part. "So? How was it?" He asked.

"Uh it was good!" DJ said excitedly.

"'Good'? Just 'good'?" Kanye asked.

"Well yeah it was pretty good to m-" DJ was cut off by Kanye.

"JUST GOOD?! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?! IM KANYE FRICKING WEST! EVERYTHING I MAKE IT GREATER THEN GOOD!" Kanye yelled in rage. "clam down clam down it's just a song" he told himself. "uhh I'll be in my thinking room" he said walking out. DJ sat there in shock. He's been yelled at before but never in that way, guess that happens in the music business. He walked out and ran into Dylan in the process.

"Hey DJ! Uh what's with the shocked look on your face?" Dylan asked his brother.

"Oh uh it's nothing just a little surprised at Kanye yelling at me but whateves" DJ told him.

"Yelling? Why would he yell at you?" Dylan asked a bit concerned.

"Well I told him the recording he made was 'good' and that seemed to tick him off" He told Dylan. Dylan was as confused as DJ, but it sorta hit him.

"You think it's because of his ego?" He said. DJ looked at him in confusion. "Like since most famous people grow a big ego, you think he probably thinks he's above everyone else? Like everything he makes he thinks it's GOD teir level?" Dylan questioned. DJ wondered a bit but it did make since to him. He did name almost every room in his house after him.

"Um I think I'd like to go back home now" DJ said worryingly.

"Why now?" Kanye said entering the room. "We've only begun my friend" he said evilly.

**Yup that's that Chapter. Not funny didn't laugh. I'll try to make things more comedic next time but when I'm in 'story mode' I usually just make something else. On the other hand I have a discord now so like 50% of every other story writers on this site, that's a place you can talk to me on, if interested of course lol. It's "Mr.H20#3575" mr H was taken lol. Anyways see ya next chapter in the finale.**


	4. Chapter 4: To The World

**Hey folks, so here's the final chapter of this story. I apologize if this was a short story really wasn't planning to make it long but short and sweet is cool too. On with the chapter **

_Chapter 4_

_Finale _

_It's been a week. He's been using me, for his own personal gain. After everything we've talked about, I felt broken inside. My own idol, using ME for money! To most people that would sound cool but NOT WHEN YOU'RE FORCED TO! Mom and dad have been worried sick. You'll be surprised how far the worldwide howl can go. Dolly just assumed that we got extra vacation time while Dylan...I haven't seen him since Kanye caught us. I'm scared. Very scared. To the point where I'm writing this diary even though no one will actually read it. I can only hope for the best. But I've lost hope at this point. If I die here then remember as "the pup that Kanye West used for money" or "Yungsirdaddy". Yeah, that works too. Anyways I better get some sleep. Don't want him to beat me until my spots are gone. Which I don't believe he just said that one day. Anyways yeah peace out - DJ_

**The next day**

"Rise and shine my friend!" Kanye said coming down the stairs. "I got something really special planned for us today" He said grinning. DJ tried to get up but his legs were in too much pain from the beating Kanye given him. Kanye simply curried DJ up the steps and dropped him in front of a turntable. "I'll need you to do DJing at my show tonight so I'll need you to start practicing, got it" He said. DJ said something under his breath. "GOT IT?" Kanye yelled grabbing him by the collar. DJ nodded. Kanye then walked away and once he knew he was alone, DJ just broke down crying. Everything has lead up to this moment, all the pain, happiness, hard work. Just for him to cry it all out.

"Spptt!" Someone said. DJ lifted his head and looked around. He heard it again.

"Is someone there?" He said. He heard a loud sigh.

"Yeah your sister!" Dolly yelled hanging from the ceiling. DJ jumped back from the surprise.

"Dolly? What are you doing here? You know what's going to happen to me if he sees me with you!" DJ whispered.

"Well actually I don't but that doesn't matter because I'm here to rescue you and Dylan" She told him.

"You know where Dylan is?" DJ asked surprised.

"Oh yeah he's been in the rocket ship this entire time" Dolly said. DJ had a frustrating look on his face.

"So I'm the one that gets beaten and hurt but he's sitting in the Rocket ship doing probably nothing?!" DJ yelled. Dolly simply nodded. She helped him get back to walking and soon they were off for Dylan.

_It's been a week. And a not so bad week at it too! Yeah there were times where I was like "Kanye no not that!" But it all worked out in the end. I still wonder what happened to DJ though. He told me that he was working very hard and I couldn't see him. That's good for him, my little brother is finally making a name for himself. Also mom and dad were worried a lot but I reassured them everything was fine, just a little longer. Anyways Kanye gave me a diary to write about my life so here's day 1 I guess. Dylan out._

"REALLY?!" DJ yelled. "All this time you were doing this?" He continued.

"How was I supposed to know he was doing that to you?" Dylan argued.

"We get it you're both dumb now let's get out of here!" Dolly told them. As ran off they ran into Xxxtentacion's Spirit.

"Wow! Xxxtentacion what are you doing here?"DJ asked.

"I've come to help you my friend. Kanye is coming very soon so you guys need to leave right now!" Xxxtentacion told him.

"Alright jah, What should we do?" DJ asked. Dolly and Dylan were looking at their brother very worried.

"Um, you think he's gotten a little crazy in the head?" Dylan asked Dolly. They didn't see Xxxtentacion, it was only DJ's imagination.

"Yeah we really need to go now" Dolly said right as Kanye busted through the door.

"SO YOU THINK YOU COULD RUN FROM ME?! THINK AGAIN!" He yelled grabbing a flamethrower literally from out of nowhere. Dolly grabbed DJ by the collar and the three of them ran as Kanye started firing.

"NO JAH!" DJ yelled while Xxxtentacion's spirit was caught in the flames disappearing. "NOO!" He cried. Dolly looked at Dylan concerned. They opened a window in "Kanye's sitting room" which was the bathroom, and escaped quickly. They got into one of his cars and looked back as the house was burning.

"Uh do any of you know how to drive?" Dylan asked.

"Watch and learn fellas" Dolly said Hot wiring the car.

"I'm not gonna ask where you learned that" Dylan said.

"It's best you don't" She said smiling. DJ pushed the gas peddle and they took off. Kanye emerged from the fire and pulled out his phone.

"Eyes up fellas, we got a 77 on our hands, escaped producer" he said closing his phone. Out of nowhere these bougie jeeps rolled up on him and one opened the door.

"Let's get this dude!" Kevin Hart said, revealing himself as the driver. Kanye got inside and they took off to find the trio.

**London**

Dawkins was having the worst week of his life. Having to watch the pups he had no time to work on his inventions, or anything else.

"Please someone put me out of my misery" He told himself laying on the couch. He just put the pups to bed and had some 'me time' but sleep was slowly consuming him. Deepak jumped up on the couch and sat next to him.

"You know Dawkins, you could always ask for help" He told his brother.

"NO! I'm not giving that easily! No matter how much I suffer I must show to mom and Doug that I could do this" Dawkins said yawning.

"I know that but look at you! You have bags under your bags! It's not healthy" Deepak told him. Dawkins knew this but didn't want to agree with him.

"Thank you for your concerns brother but I can assure you that I'm fin-" Before he could finish he face planted into the couch falling asleep. Deepak jus sighed.

"I hope so brother, I hope so" He told him patting his head and walking away.

**America **

"And a 4 piece McNuggets" Dolly said. They were at a drive through at a McDonald's and were kinda surprised that they had a place where dogs can order from. _What a world right?_

_"_I hope you know what you're talking about DJ. If this is garbage I'll never listen to recommences ever again" Dylan told him.

"Trust me guys, Yelp told me this is one of the best and cliche places in all of America" DJ told them. After some time they got their food and left

"Not bad bro" Dylan told him with Dolly nodding. DJ simply smiled. They drove back to time square to borde a plane back to London.

"Oh wait!" DJ said running back outside. He took a picture of the Coca Cola sign for his dad. Of course he wouldn't forget. They went to the terminal but as they exited the excavators Kanye was waiting for them with his crew.

"I told you that you couldn't get away from me" Kanye said coming closer. DJ his behind Dylan and Dolly. "Now, you guys are gonna pay" He told them about to grab them. Before he could something crashed through the ceiling.

"Kanye, leave them alone" the mysterious figure said. He got up to reveal himself as, Will Smith.

"Will Smith?!" The three pups said in unison.

"Stand back guys, I got this" He told them. "Kanye, back down. You know I don't want to do this" He told him.

"Okay bet" Kanye said. "Get him!" He told his crew. Will went handcock mode and starting busting everyone and new one and fought them off. Kevin Hart came up to him but got hit in the sky. Kanye started to charge but only to get knocked out Jose Aldo style.

"You're safe now kids" Will them the trio.

"Hey Will, why did you save us?" DJ asked.

"I always help when someone's in need, even animals" He told them. "Your ride home is right there guys, Kanye is done, for now at least" He told them waving goodbye. "Remember! I played genie in the new Aladdin!" He said running off. The three made their way to the cargo hold and safely watched the plane take off. They were finally going back home.

"So DJ? How was your trip?" Dolly asked smiling.

"Well it was alright until Kanye got mad. Guess that what happens in the music business, once they find talent they'll find a way to milk it as much as they can until you're a nobody again" He said.

"Wow you're pretty on point with that one" Dylan said.

"Yeah but the highlight was McDonald's. Like I've never knew Chicken nuggets could taste that good!" DJ said. They all had a good laugh. This weird, fun adventure has finally come to an end. Maybe next time they could bring the family, or travel to a different country, or never go back. For awhile at least. All DJ knew is he has a bright future ahead of him.

**Yup that's the end. Hope you enjoyed it. There's still an epilogue so it's not over but it's not long so take it as you will. Deciding for I should make another story of this show. If so it's gonna be about the Dimitris doing a thing. Anyways yeah hoped you liked this one. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5: Slow Jamz

_Epilogue _

After some time the trio finally made it back home to where they were greeted by their family members. Dawkins finally got some rest and everything went back to normal.

**1 week later**

"Wow! So mister Kanye West is not a good guy?" Dizzy asked DJ. DJ decided to tell the little ones about their adventure.

"He's not a bad guy, just misunderstood" DJ said.

"Hey DJ! You may want to look at this!" Dolly yelled from the other room. "Watch" She said as he entered. On the tv screen was Kanye getting arrested for disturbing the peace.

"Huh guess that's the end of it" He told Dolly. He walked off and went into his room. Closing the door he went over to his window and watched the world go by. He was glad everything was back to normal. Though he still hoped everything would've worked out, he's just grateful that he still has his family. And that's all he needed. Family.

"Man that hurt" Kevin Hart said. After a week of falling he finally came back down. He was surprised to find out he was in London now. "Oh man, he's gonna kill me" He told himself. He looked around the area and noticed something familiar. "Is that? The dog that helped get Kanye arrested?" He asked himself. It was non other then Dylan taking out the trash. Kevin grabbed his phone and called someone. "Boss! I have great news!" He said evilly.

_The end_

**Thus the end. I actually enjoyed making this so I'm happy. Hoped you liked it. Of course if not obvious this was a cliffhanger. Could do something with it or not we'll see. Also if you didn't notice every chapter is named after a Kanye song, found it fun to do that. Anyways see ya. The Dimitris are next lol**


	6. Seque 1 1 1 1 1!

**Hey, so I remembered how bad I am at organizing things so if you saw my previous story, I was gonna post a new chapter but still haven't felt confident enough with them, so for now, Epic adventures on Dalmatian street will be put on hold, but here's the reason I'm posting this here on this story, I was making a storyline involving Kanye West and DJ throughout my first 101 stories but I've honestly don't know what to do with it right now, so I've came up with the situation, DJ in the West 2, an actual unnecessary sequel, I'll explain how it's gonna fit in when I make it because it's half way completed now, so ye, revive old things because why not, cheers**


End file.
